The present invention relates to modular panels for covering surfaces, such as ceilings or walls, carried on supports fixed to the ceiling, to the walls or to the framework.
Such decorative or insulating panels, formed of Formica type laminates, metal plates, panels made from compressed fibres and other materials, are usually carried by or fixed to supporting rails or shaped sections.
Although such panels are held in position all along both sides, the fixed support-panel assembly in particular lacks rigidity, especially when the covering panel has a small thickness, for example from about 0.5 to 5 mm. In such cases, the panels warp and contribute to the deterioration of the aesthetic appearance of the assembly and may even lead to separation of the panels.
It is also known to place a decorative covering panel in a frame, the frame itself being formed by four shaped sections assembled at right angles by means of brackets which fit into the ends of the frame sides.
Another drawback met with when fitting panels resides in the fact that the panel must be fitted only after retention means, such as bosses, have been previously fixed for example by clipping into the slot of the support rail.